Chapter 7- She's not waking up
Chapter 7- She's not waking up Dashi's POV: There were lights flashing around me. I could see the blurred faces of my friends. Tweak, Captain, Peso. I closed my eyes. I felt myself being gently lifted, and placed back down on a soft surface. Was I moving? I could hear voices, my friends, I thought. I wanted to talk, or open my eyes, or do anything. But my body refused. I heard the captain's voice, echoing in my mind, Will..will...she...she...be...be...okay...k...k? Then Peso's, I...think..think...so..so...so. I heard one last thunk and couldn't hear any longer. Tweak's POV: I could hear the Captain calling my name, Tweak, Tweak, are you all right? he called again and again, I thought to myself, it was all a dream, when you open your eyes Dashi will be ok and you will have just fallen asleep at the work bench again. Slowly, I opened my eyes and blinked. I saw Dashi, lying on the floor of the gup c, pale as ice, with Peso kneeling next to her, I couldn't take it. I blacked out again. Barnacles POV: Will she be ok Peso? He answered with an I think so. I froze along with Tweak. He always knew they'd be ok. Then Tweak fell to the ground with a thunk. Tweak, Tweak, are you all right? I called again and again, she seemed to open her eyes for a moment, then pass out again. I felt like crying. There was just so much stress going on. Shellington and Dashi were both seriously injured, and Tweak was out cold. I knew that the sooner Peso got to the sickbay the sooner he could treat Dashi. I grabbed the controls of the gup and took of at full speed toward the Octopod. The moment we got there Peso rushed Dashi upto Sick bay. I never should have been so harsh on her, I scolded myself mentally, You never should have been so harsh on her. I couldn't stop thinking it over, and over. I remembered Tweak. I should probably go get her out of the gup, I thought to myself. I picked her up and laid her in her bed. I brushed her beautiful hair away from her gorgeous eyes. I was worried about Dashi, but I now realized that my love for Dashi was more of a fatherly love than anything. Tweak was the one I was meant to be with. But I didn't know if she felt the same way. Then, she started to stir. When she came around, she gave me a pleading look, as if she wanted me to tell her that it was all a bad dream, that Dashi and Shellington were both ok and everything was normal. I gave her a piteous glance and hung my head. The mint green bunny sat up, hiding her face in her knees, ad began to cry. I felt sorry for her. I knew how close she and Dashi were. I patted her back. She switched position and began to cry on my shoulder. And I let her. I gave her a reassuring squeeze, as if to let her know I'd be there for her, no matter what. Just then, Peso came sliding out of the octo-chute. He looked tired, almost, defeated. He looked at us and said, I've done what I can for her. There's nothing more to do but hope. At this Tweak began to sob even harder, and I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I looked over at Peso, he had tears streaming down his face as well. Can we see her, I asked him. He hesitated for a moment. Alright, but only you and Tweak. She is in very critical condition., he said. I nodded my thanks to him then Tweak and I rushed up to Sick bay to see our friend. Tweak's POV: I was no longer on the floor of the gup. The area beneath me felt, soft, almost like my bed. I opened my eyes. It was my bed. Cap' musta pulled me outta the gup and laid me here. I thought to myself. Cap' was sitting in a chair next to my bed. I gave him a pleading look, as if I wanted him to tell me that everything had been a dream. He gave me a piteous glance and hung his head in return. I started to cry into my knees. The Cap' patted my back. I changed position so that I could cry on his shoulder. Surprisingly, he let me. I thought to myself, maybe I do like him. Peso had told me that after Shellington had crashed, Dashi had been extremely worried about him. Which meant she obviously liked Shellington more than the Cap'. He gave me a reassuring squeeze, as if he were trying to tell me something. Just then, Peso came sliding out of the octo-chute. He looked tired. He looked at us and said, I've done what I can for her. There's nothing more to do but hope. I began to cry even harder, thinking to myself, Tweak your best friend ever is dying, over and over this thought turned in my head. I heard the Cap's barely audible voice ask Peso if we could see Dashi. He hesitated for a moment. Alright, but only you and Tweak. She is in very critical condition., he said in response. We rushed up to Sick bay together to see Dashi. Peso's POV: We arrived at the Octopod in record time. I gathered Dashi's frail body in my arms and rushed her up to Sickbay, knowing that timing was crucial if I was going to save her life. Somewhere along the way Tunip started to follow me. When I reached Sickbay I instantly began to try and stabilize her. This was a task that proved most difficult, due to the amount of blood she had lost. Once she was stabilized, I began to clean and bandage her cuts, with Tunip alongside assisting me. She was very badly injured where she had slammed into the dashboard, with a long and deep cut running across her head. I needed to give her stitches to close the cut. I splinted her arm and then checked her vitals. Her oxygen and heart-rate were extremely low. I decided to give her oxygen through a breathing tube, and fluids/medicine through a drip. I attached her to a monitor so I could keep her stabilized. I tried everything I knew to try and bring her around, but nothing worked. Her vitals were extremely low, becoming lower by the moment. I tried again to stabilize her by turning up the oxygen and drip, which kept her stable for awhile. I had done all I could for Dashi. I needed to go tell the Captain and Tweak, if she was awake. I hopped into the octo-chute that would take me straight to the launch bay, where Tweak and the Captain were last. Sure enough, they were in Tweak's room. I saw Tweak crying on the Captain's shoulder, and the Captain trying to comfort her. I felt horrible. I had done all I could but it might not have been enough to save her. I looked at them and said, I've done what I can for her. There's nothing more to do but hope. Tweak began to cry even harder and tears were streaming down the Captains face. I hung my head. I heard the Cap's barely audible voice ask if they could see Dashi. I hesitated for a moment. Alright, but only you and Tweak. She is in very critical condition., I said in response. They rushed up to Sick bay together to see Dashi, with me closely on their heels.